Two Worlds, One Heart
by MissaSissa
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? When you find a person you never thought existed? When true love changes forever? Once Upon a Time & House M.D. crossover
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Once upon a Time/House M.D. Fanfic. If you haven't watched one show or the other, you may be confused. Also, there are some major character deaths just to warn you. I would appreciate commentary so I can improve my writing. I hope you all enjoy this!**

Emma Swan sighed as she sat down at her desk in the Sheriff's office, frowning at the mountain-sized pile of paperwork she had to deal with. Monday. She hated Mondays. As she reluctantly flipped through a file, Ruby burst through the door, grinning ear to ear as she sat down in the chair across from the sheriff. "Hey boss! Got you some coffee. What's on the agenda for today?" The brunette asked, handing Emma a steaming cup.

Emma smiled and shook her head. Ever since she appointed Ruby as deputy, the girl had practically become joined at the hip with her, taking evening shifts at the diner and working with Emma during the mornings and afternoons. "How about you answer some calls and take messages?" The blonde offered.

Ruby's smile fell a little, however she nodded and grabbed a pen and paper. Emma went back to her paperwork in silence until the first call came in. "Sheriff's office Ruby speaking, how can I help you?"

Emma took a drink of coffee and watched the girl out of the corner of her eye. She really was good at her job. The sheriff quickly looked away as Ruby hung up the phone and jotted down a couple notes. "That was Archie. He's wondering if you still wanted to meet him for your session this week." Ruby's worried look made it impossible for Emma to look at her.

"Uh, tell him I'll take a raincheck. Important paperwork to catch up on. Regina will be mad if I don't get finished, it's late enough as it is."

The older woman's eyes strayed to the picture of Henry sitting next to the computer. Emma quickly tore her eyes away and fought to focus on the file in front of her. Henry. She missed him so much. It'd been a year and a half since her and Regina's son had died. When Mr. Gold absorbed all the dark magic and had again taken control of the town, he mercilessly sought revenge against everyone and everything.

Even his own grandson didn't matter to him anymore. Henry tried so hard to get through to him; being the heart of the truest believer that he was, but Gold wouldn't listen. Emma and Regina were powerless to stop him as he ripped his heart out and crushed it. Immediately afterwards they defeated the Dark One, but no matter what they tried they couldn't bring their boy back.

After that, Regina barricaded herself in her mansion and refused to speak to anyone. Robin was useless to help, as Zelena had taken his daughter away to Oz and he was nursing his own broken heart. Emma simply buried herself in her job, working late nights to avoid seeing anyone. Her parents tried to help, but they just couldn't understand. They had Neal and their daughter. Hook was long since gone, too proud to give in to the Crocodile.

Emma's heart had broken in more ways than one, and she wished she had someone to talk to. Sometimes she imagined herself having a twin, a sister she could tell everything to. It's something she used to do as a child; being yanked from one home into another for her whole life she didn't have many opportunities to make friends. She always felt like a part of her was missing, and it helped her escape from the harsh reality of the world.

But now things were getting back to normal. Regina was falling back into her position as mayor, Emma was finally opening herself up to her parents again, and even Robin seemed a bit more chipper. The only person who hadn't quite moved on was Belle. But Ruby seemed to be helping her a bit, seeing as she's the only person Belle will talk to.

"Emma." Ruby's voice broke the blonde from her thoughts. The younger woman was holding out the phone and Emma took it from her hands. "Sheriff's office." She answered. "Don't tell me you forgot about our lunch date." Regina's voice said through the speaker. Emma glanced up at the clock. Quarter to twelve. She must have fallen asleep.

"Shit Regina, I'm sorry. I'll be over to Granny's as soon as I can." Emma apologized, pulling on her red jacket and knitted hat. "I won't wait forever, Emma." Regina said, annoyed. "I'll hold down the fort for you, boss." Ruby smiled as Emma rushed out of the office.

5 minutes later Emma burst through the door of Granny's diner and sat down next to an irritated Regina. David and Mary Margaret greeted her with baby Neal in their arms. "Next week I hope you'll be on time, Miss Swan. I was stuck making small talk with these two idiots for 30 minutes." The mayor glared at the younger woman.

"Sorry. Won't let it happen again." Emma said, looking at the menu. "You guys ready to order?" Lily asked, coming over to their table. Lily had volunteered to help out at the diner to cover Ruby's shifts and make some extra money while she and Maleficent searched for her father. "Yeah, I'm gonna have a grilled cheese and hot cocoa with cinnamon." Emma said. "Kale salad and ice water with lemon." Regina ordered.

Emma frowned at her friend. "What?" Regina asked defensively. "You eat like a rabbit." Emma answered. "Well unlike you, Miss Swan, I don't plan on having a heart attack anytime soon." Regina murmured as she handed Lily their menus. "I'll be right back with those drinks. Oh, by the way Emma, I meant to give this to you." Lily said, handing the blonde a picture. Emma stared at it for a moment.

The picture showed a girl that looked exactly like her, except this woman had brown hair. The doppelganger was wearing a white lab coat and was laughing at the blonde haired man beside her. The man was making a silly face to the camera. Emma's brow furrowed. She didn't remember this. Confused, she set the picture down and looked at Lily. "Where did you find this?"

Lily shrugged. "It was on the floor of your dad's truck. I found it when he gave us both a ride back into town after I went all dragon crazy. I figured it was a picture you dropped."

The waitress walked off to get their drinks. "Whoever this is, she looks exactly like you, Swan." Regina observed. "Yeah I got that." Emma said sullenly. "Who looks exactly like Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, handing Neal to David and grabbing the picture. Emma watched as her mother gasped. "David." Mary Margaret said shakily, her face becoming pale. David stopped playing with Neal and leaned over to look. "Oh no. I never meant for her to find that!" He said.

"Mom, Dad. What's going on? Why didn't you want me to find that picture?" Emma asked. Her parents glanced at each other uneasily. "Emma, you have a twin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you're not too bored yet! The fun is just starting**

Allison Cameron trudged up to the second floor elevator to start another day working on Dr. House's team. Her husband Chase jumped through the doors as they were about to close and stood beside her, smiling. "I got your favorite coffee." He handed her a cup, kissing her cheek. Cameron forced a smile and took a drink.

The elevator doors opened, and more people crowded in around them. "How'd you sleep?" Chase asked. "Fine." Cameron answered tightly. She knew his real question was: _'How did you sleep without me?'_ and she didn't want to fight. It was Monday. She hated Mondays. After their honeymoon, she'd asked Chase for some time apart. He had reluctantly obliged, wanting to do whatever it takes to save their marriage. It had been nearly 3 months since they had gotten married.

Now that Cameron was living alone again, it felt… _good._ She didn't have to worry about taking up the whole bed, or making sure a meal was perfectly cooked. There wasn't anymore 'I love yous' and she wasn't pressured into being something she wasn't. She loved Chase, but now that things were official she still felt that emptiness she's felt her whole life. It had only gotten worse when her parents died. She was an only child and now she was more alone than ever. She thought marriage would fix that, but it hasn't.

The elevator doors opened and Cameron hurried out and into her boss's office. House raised his eyebrows as the two doctors entered the room. "Did you two have an early make out session before work? Sex in the storage closet? No, wait. It was in the taxi, wasn't it?" House grinned.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat down next to Foreman. "What's our case?" She asked. House threw down 3 case files in front of the doctors. "25 year old woman complaining of extreme pain in her abdomen." He answered, sitting down on his desk. Cameron focused on the case for the rest of the day, trying to ignore her guilty feelings.

At 7:00 p.m. the young doctor clocked out, telling House and Foreman goodnight. "Cameron!" The brunette turned to see Foreman running down the hallway after her. "House, Cuddy, and I are going out for drinks. You and Chase wanna join?"

"Maybe. Let me go find Chase and ask him." She answered. Foreman nodded and went back to House's office. Cameron went down to the NICU where her husband had been spending most of his time. The night nurse on schedule, Hanna, greeted Cameron as she entered the room. "Has Chase been down here?" The brunette asked. Hanna looked at her in confusion. "He- he was for a few minutes, but he mentioned something about giving his girl a surprise. I thought he was talking about you."

Cameron started to feel a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'm sure he was. Thanks, Han." She said, going to her car. Her heart pounding in her chest, she drove to Chase's house and walked in. "Chase?" She called out, seeing he wasn't downstairs. She decided to try his bedroom. _'He probably fell asleep. Stop overthinking.'_ The young woman scolded herself. As she reached her husband's bedroom door, she heard a girl giggle. _'He's watching TV. That's all.'_ Cameron reassured her worried mind. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her heart broke into a million pieces as her mouth fell open in shock.

Robert Chase, the love of her life, her second chance, and her _husband_ was lying on the bed, a half-naked woman on top of him. Chase leaned up to the girl's ear and said something that made her giggle. "What the _hell?!_ " Cameron yelled. The blonde haired Australian quickly sat up, pushing the woman off of him. "Allison." He said, in as much shock as Cameron was.

Cameron spun on her heel and flew down the stairs, barely managing to open the door before Chase caught her arm and stopped her. "Cameron please listen to me." He begged. "No! You are my husband! How could you do this to me? I loved you!" Cameron screamed, tears pouring down her face. The brunette stared up into the doctor's face, looking for any sign of remorse or love.

All she saw was sadness. "That's just it, Allison. You _loved_ me. Not now, not anymore, maybe not ever. You loved the idea of having someone to take care of. You wanted that old love from your first marriage back. You pushed me away. What did you expect me to do?"

Cameron pulled away from him. "I expected you to be faithful. I just needed time, don't you get that?!" The woman said softly. "I'm sorry, Cameron." Chase said. Cameron nodded and pulled off her wedding band, pressing it into her husband's palm. "Me too." She said, leaving the house and driving back to her own.

When she got inside she went straight to her bed. The phone in her pocket buzzed frantically and she pulled it out. Seven missed calls from House, three from Foreman, and 20 new text messages. House's icon popped up as he called her again. Cameron thought about ignoring it and just going to sleep for the night, but decided against it.

"House." She answered. "Cameron you better get down here. You're missing out on lots of fun. Me and Foreman already started your first two rounds." The doctor said, already sounding intoxicated. Cameron laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'll be there in 20." She said. "Good. Wear something un-Cameron like. Something sexy."

Cameron hung up the phone and put on the little black dress Cuddy forced her to buy on lunch date. After curling her hair into ringlets and redoing her makeup, she was ready to go. On the way out the door she grabbed her red heels and a flask House had given her for a Christmas present that she never used. She was going to forget her problems for tonight.

As she started her car, a man sat up in the backseat. The brunette gasped and grabbed her pepper spray. "Wait wait wait don't spray me I'm a friend!" The dark haired man said, holding up his hands in surrender. Cameron turned to face him, glaring at the man. "Who are you? Did Chase send you?"

The man looked confused for a moment. "No. I was sent here to help you." He answered. Cameron still held the pepper spray tight in her hand. He looked nice enough, but working in a hospital for years had trained her to be cautious of everyone. "My name is August. You need to come back with me." The man said. "Back where?" The doctor asked. "To Storybrooke."


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank the people that have commented their opinions and followed this story! I'm glad I can make some of you happy with my writing. And a big thank you to The Hearts of the Truest Believers that encouraged me to continue with this! Your opinions and kind words mean so much to me 3**

Emma stared at her parents in shock, feeling her heart slowly sinking in her chest. Seeing the look on her daughter's face, Mary Margaret reached for her hand. Out of instinct, Emma pulled away, staring down at the table. ' _A twin? How is this possible? I can't believe they never told me._ ' The blonde's mind raced.

"Emma." David said quietly. Emma finally looked up, hiding her shaking hands underneath the table. "How could- how could you not tell me?" Emma asked. Lily brought over their drinks and the sheriff took a big drink of her cocoa, ignoring the way it burned her throat. "We're sorry sweetie we just never thought we needed to tell you. We were finally becoming a family again." Mary Margaret answered.

"I have a sister! Why would you think to keep that from me? I grew up all by myself with no parents and no other family. I finally start to trust you and now that bridge is broken again. Who knows what else you aren't telling me! For all I know, Aladdin could be my brother or Rapunzel could be my cousin!"

Regina chuckled quietly under her breath at her angry friend's comment. As soon as the younger woman turned to glare at her, the mayor averted her eyes and took a sip of water, pretending to be interested in the newspaper on the table.

Emma stood up quickly, grabbing her car keys. She couldn't be around her parents right now. "Emma, please just give us a chance to explain." David pleaded. Emma shook her head. "I just need to be alone right now." She said. Lily handed her grilled cheese to go and Emma headed to the library.

When she arrived at the library she used her key to get in. Belle was rarely in here anymore. The heartbroken woman spent most of her time in Gold's shop for hours at a time. Emma grabbed a stack of newspapers and books and got to work. She thought about throwing her sandwich out but decided against it, taking a bite. She shouldn't let her bad mood ruin her delicious lunch.

After nearly an hour of looking for her mysterious twin and finding nothing, the blonde took a break and flipped through an automotive magazine. "Any luck?" Regina asked behind her. Emma threw the magazine on the table and rested her head on her hand. "No. I can't find anything. Not even a social media profile." The sheriff answered glumly. "I may be able to help." Regina said, holding out two bottles. Emma's heart warmed as she recognized her favorite soda. "Is that a root beer?" She asked.

"Two. You got me hooked on them, Swan." Regina smiled and sat down across from her, handing her one. "So what's your big plan?" Emma asked, snapping the cap off and taking a drink. "You're not going to like this, but it involves your parents." The brunette answered. Emma frowned and set her drink down. "They lied to me again, Regina. Just when I was thinking I could trust them again. I don't have anyone else besides them and they chose to keep part of my life a secret."

Emma's eyes filled with tears, and she quickly wiped them away. "Parents lie to their children for a reason, Emma. More often than not, they're trying to protect them from something they believe would hurt their child. It's not right but you can't hold it against them forever." Regina said. "She was just a baby. We were innocent children. They didn't have to send us away. The least they could have done is let me know somehow." Emma said. "Maybe they didn't know what else to do. It's not an easy decision, but you need to do what's best for your children."

Emma nodded, trying to understand her parents reasoning behind this. "Also Emma, you're not alone. You have me. I know things have been tough with what happened with Henry, but I'm still here for you." The older woman pulled a tearful Emma into a hug. Surprised, Emma slowly hugged her back. When she felt like she didn't need to cry anymore, she pulled away. "So, Madame Mayor, what is this plan of yours?"

A few minutes later, Emma sat next to Regina with her parents across from them. Regina held a dreamcatcher in her hands. "We can use this to see your parent's memories and possibly get a clue as to where this woman is." Regina explained. "Are you sure you want to do this?" David asked Mary Margaret and Emma. Both women nodded and Regina held up the dreamcatcher. With a shimmer of light, Emma watched in fascination as the memories were brought to life.

 ***32 years before the curse***

David and Snow started towards the magical wardrobe as Regina's men broke into the castle down on the first floor. As they crossed their bedroom, Snow doubled over in pain as her water broke. "David!" She gasped, clutching her stomach. The prince turned from the door and rushed to her side. "We're almost there. You can make it." He said. Snow shook her head. "It's too late. The baby's coming now." Doc said, leading Snow to her bed. David kissed her forehead gently as she lay down.

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can. I'll be right back." He said, grabbing his sword. Snow could do nothing else but nod. She couldn't believe their baby had to be coming now. It was already past her due date, couldn't she have waited just a little longer? But there was nothing to be done now. The princess focused on her husband and the new memories they were going to make with their new arrival.

David defeated the first group of soldiers and by the time he ran back to check on his wife she was holding their baby. A grin broke across his face despite the serious situation they were in. As he went over to see their new little princess, Snow met his eyes, her face glowing with happiness. "Emma. You're so beautiful." David murmured softly. "She looks just like you." Snow said.

"I think she looks more like her mother. The most perfect girls in the world." David said. A low rumble outside their window cut the joyous occasion short. Dark purple smoke curled and twisted its way over to the castle. Snow looked at their sleeping child, tears in her eyes. "David you have to take the baby to the wardrobe. It's the only way we can be sure she will be safe." Snow said. David solemnly nodded and took his daughter into his arms, kissing his wife before making his way to give their child her best chance.

Guards attacked him in the hallway, and he fought them off as best as he could, shielding Emma from harm. Soon, all of the guards lay incapacitated on the ground while David got injured on the shoulder. He quickly put the baby in the portal, kissing her forehead. "Come back to us." He said before shutting the doors.

Meanwhile, Snow started to feel pain in her stomach again. "Another baby is coming." Doc said. "Another baby? Twins?" Snow cried, gasping in pain. A few minutes later, Snow held another baby girl in her arms, only this one had brown hair. "David! We had twins!" She called, cuddling her daughter close. A dark thought came over her. The wardrobe would only hold one, and the curse was already here. They were only able to save one child.

Geppetto suddenly appeared and ran over to Snow. "I can take her to the wardrobe. She can make it. But she has to go now." He said. "David already sent Emma away." The princess said tearfully. "My Pinnochio has gone too. This child can make it as well." Snow nodded, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Goodbye, Allison." She said softly. "Allison. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Geppetto said, carefully carrying the baby to the wardrobe, leaving Snow to grieve for her daughters.

Geppetto bent down next to a dying David and showed him his second daughter. "Twins." David breathed, gently touching his daughter's hand. "Allison your wife has chosen to name her. I will send her to where your other child has gone. My Pinnochio will look after both children." The old man informed him. David nodded and took off his shirt for the baby to have as a blanket. Geppetto wrote down the name with his quill on the baby's arm and sent her away. As the curse takes over, the memories go black.

 ***Present***

Emma immediately hugged her parents tight as the magic faded. They didn't have a choice in the matter of keeping their daughters, they sent them away to give them their best chance, like she did with Henry. "We are so sorry, Emma." Mary Margaret said, tears streaming down her face. Emma shook her head, her own tears threatening to fall. "You did what you thought was best. I love you for that."

Regina laid her hand on Emma's arm, smiling gently. "Now we can focus on finding your sister and have our whole family back home." She said. "Already on that!" A light voice said excitedly, coming into the library. "Tinkerbell? Aren't you supposed to be helping Whales at the hospital?" Mary Margaret asked. "I sent August to find your daughter. He felt bad about leaving Emma as a child, and when he overheard you talking at the diner, he asked for my help. They should be here in a couple days." The fairy answered. Mary Margaret jumped up and hugged the blonde tight. "Thank you!" She said to her. "Don't be too happy yet." Ruby interrupted them, breathlessly running in the door. "What's going on?" Emma asked, seeing the girl's arm was bleeding. "It's Zelena. She found her way back to Storybrooke."


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say thanks again to those that are sticking with this story! I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry it's not that exciting, I wanted to focus on some background and relationships ^_^**

Cameron stared at the man in a mixture of shock and confusion. She didn't know if she should trust him or not. The rational part of her was screaming at her to jump out of the car and start running, but she wasn't going to be rational tonight. "Storybrooke?" The young woman repeated. August nodded and climbed in the front seat. Cameron put down her pepper spray but kept one hand on the door handle.

"Look, let's just say I knew you when you were a baby. I was told to care for you but I broke that promise. Well, now I'd like to help you get back to your family." August explained. Cameron shook her head. "First off, there's no way you could have known me as a baby. My parents-"

"Aren't really your parents. You were adopted. We shared the same foster home for awhile." August interrupted her. "My parents would have told me that I was adopted. Even if this were true, how did you find me?" The doctor argued.

"I was sent here by a friend. Your real family is back in Storybrooke. That's why you have to come back." August said. Cameron tried to wrap her brain around all of this. "You're crazy. Storybrooke doesn't even exist. You're just some creepy guy that is trying to pick up women for your own twisted amusement."

"Cameron, just listen to me. You've felt like an outsider your whole life, right? Always felt an emptiness you couldn't fill. This is why. I felt the same way as a child, and then I found my family. You know somewhere deep down you can trust me. Just let me show you." The older man laid a hand on her arm and she felt her heart jump.

The woman looked into August's eyes and suddenly everything clicked. "Okay, I'll go with you. But I'm not letting you drive my car." She answered. "Sounds good to me." August smirked and leaned back against the passenger seat, putting his feet on the dash.

About a mile away from her house, Cameron forgot about meeting House and Foreman. Her phone started to buzz violently and August threw it out the window. "Hey!" Cameron complained, looking in the rearview mirror at her shattered phone. August simply shrugged. "Where we're going you won't need anything else besides yourself." He said. Cameron smiled over at him, noticing just how attractive he was. "You're crazy." She said lightly and stepped on the gas.

The two stopped in Boston at a hotel for the night. As soon as they got up to their suite, Cameron threw her heels across the room and laid down on the bed. August came over with bottles of alcohol in his hands, biting the lid off of one of them and taking a swig. "You got into the mini-fridge? That's going to cost me a fortune! I already paid for this room." The brunette grumbled irritably.

"Oh come on. Live a little! Lighten up Cam." The older man teased, throwing one on the bed next to her. Cameron sighed and sat up, moving to the floor in front of the fireplace and downing the little bottle all at once, wincing at the taste. "It's kind of hard to lighten up when your whole world is falling apart." The woman said sadly. August grabbed the rest of the alcohol and sat next to her. Cameron grabbed another drink and sipped it slowly.

"I know how that feels. Do you want to talk about it?" The dark-haired man asked gently. Cameron glanced at him. No one had ever listened to her before, not really. She was always ignored, overheard. Her parents did it growing up, House did it at work, and Chase was always distracted at home. But looking at this man, this _stranger,_ Cameron felt like she could tell him anything. She took a deep breath, drank the rest of her second bottle and started to tell her story. "My parents were lawyers so they weren't home much to take care of me. I was an only child, so I was by myself a lot. It didn't bother me too much, although I did wish for a sister sometimes." August smiled at that part.

"In college, I met this man who I fell in love with. We started dating, and then he started getting sick. Turns out, he had progressive cancer and it spread to his brain. I married him and shortly after our honeymoon he died. I had quit med school for awhile to take care of him, but his family encouraged me to go back. So I did."

She paused, and August nodded at her to continue, waiting patiently. "I got a job working at a hospital after I graduated. I'm part of a team of doctors who solve medical cases that other doctors can't. I liked it at first, but now it's like I'm forcing myself to get up in the morning." Cameron continued.

"Maybe it's because of who you worked with and who your friends are. Maybe you don't belong in this world." August interjected, polishing off his third bottle of whiskey. Cameron shrugged in answer. "Maybe. It doesn't help that all the relationships I have never work out. I fell in love with my boss but he never had those feelings for me. He played games and led me on though, which made it worse."

August frowned and shook his head. "Then I started to have feelings for my co-worker, Chase. He seemed to like me and we dated for a year before we got married. I loved him more than anything but I started to feel that emptiness again, you know that emptiness you talked about, about not being fulfilled and I pushed him away. Well, tonight I caught him cheating on me with another woman. I gave him his ring back." Tears welled in the young woman's eyes and she opened another bottle in the pile between both of them.

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I just don't understand how someone can destroy a heart like that. My father always taught me to be selfless and honorable, and I admit I've strayed from that path. But I would never treat someone the way you have been treated. Cameron, I don't know personally those things you've struggled with but I know that you didn't deserve any of it."

Cameron felt his hand slip into hers and she allowed it, her head starting to swim from the alcohol. His piercing blue eyes meet her bright green ones, and she found herself leaning in towards him. Before their lips could touch, August pulled back, gently holding her at arm's length. "Not like this." He said quietly, pulling her up and leading her to the bed. Cameron laid down on the bed and the older man tucked her in. "You don't realize how special you really are, Allison." Are the last words she heard before she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

The next day they set off for Storybrooke again, only stopping for food once. They listened to the radio and chatted until August instructed her to stop. Cameron looked around at the dense forest around them, confused. "We're in the middle of nowhere." She said but pulled the car over. "Storybrooke is hidden from people that don't know about it. A curse that the Snow Queen put on the town." August answered, his smile growing as Cameron became more and more confused.

She followed him out a few feet from the car. August stopped and stood in front of her, grabbing both of her hands in his own. "Close your eyes." He instructed. _"What have you gotten yourself into, Cameron? This man you barely know is talking about curses and hidden towns and you're in the middle of nowhere! He's probably a serial killer."_ Cameron thought. She glanced up at August, who was smirking at her. _"If that's the case, then why didn't he kill me last night?"_ She wondered, closing her eyes nonetheless. "Okay, open them." The older man said. The brunette peeked one eye open, half afraid of what she would see. She opened both as she realized nothing had changed. "There's still no town. Are you sure you didn't escape from a mental hospital?" Cameron half-joked. August held out his hand. "Trust me." He said, smiling. Cameron took his hand, and they took a few steps forward. She gasped as a motorcycle appeared in front of her eyes.

August let go of her hand and handed her a helmet. "Ready to see the town?" He asked. Still unsure of what exactly lay ahead, she numbly climbed on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around August's waist. "Hold on tight." August said and revved the engine.

After a few miles of being surrounded by forest, Cameron looked around in amazement as buildings started to appear. This man wasn't lying, it was a town. They stopped in front of a place called Granny's Diner. Cameron climbed off and August's hand slipped into hers as he saw the worried look on her face. "Welcome to Storybrooke." He said and led her inside. Cameron breathed in sharply as she came face to face with a woman that looked exactly like her with blonde hair. "Meet your family."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter! I had a case of writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more exciting!**

Emma quickly went over to Ruby and healed her bleeding arm with magic. The others stood in stunned silence. "How the hell did that witch end up back here? We put a protection spell on the town!" Regina broke the silence. Emma turned to face her. "That doesn't matter now. We need to focus on getting her out." She answered. Ruby led the group out of the library.

Terrified civilians fled in every direction as Zelena stood in the middle of town in her leather dress and heels with her classic witch hat, throwing fireballs to scare people. She spotted Emma and a very pissed off Regina and strode towards Granny's diner.

Ruby growled as the witch entered her Granny's diner. Emma held out her arm to stop her from morphing and tearing the woman to bits. Robin joined the group and took Regina's hand. "Zelena. Does she have my daughter?" He asked worriedly. "We don't know yet. Right now we need to see what she wants." Emma answered. "Dad, do you have the magic restraining bracelet?"

"Right here." David patted his jacket pocket. " _Okay, Swan. You got this. Be the Savior everyone needs._ " Emma gave herself an inner pep talk. When she had calmed herself down enough to think rationally, she looked over at Regina. "Let's go drop a house on this wicked witch."

Regina smiled, and Emma could see a glimpse of the Evil Queen lurking within. With a final look at her parents, the sheriff took a deep breath and led the crowd to Zelena.

As soon as she stepped inside, the blonde was shocked to see a mirror reflection of herself from her golden locks all the way down to her brown boots, or as Regina liked to call them 'peasant footwear'. Zelena was nowhere in sight. The young woman became confused as she saw another version of herself with brown hair. The girl was holding onto August's hand like a lifeline, her wide eyes staring at the blonde doppelganger. She realized this woman must be her twin.

"Hello, darling. I'm Emma, your sister." The blonde Emma said, grabbing the dark-haired woman's hand. Emma immediately knew what was going on. "Zelena!" The Savior shouted as the witch appeared in her true form again. Cameron looked pale and swayed on her feet. Emma leaped forward to catch her as she passed out, but Zelena threw her into the wall with a flick of her wrist along with August. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got some wicked business to take care of." The redhead sneered, poofing away with Cameron in her arms.

"Damn it!" Emma cursed as Regina took her arm and helped her up. "So much for a family reunion."

"We need to find Cameron. Who knows what Zelena will do to her!" August panicked. Emma gently laid her hand on his arm. "We will, August. Let's split up and start looking. You go with Ruby and Tinkerbell. Mom, Dad, you'll be in a team with Leroy. Robin, you can join Regina and I."

Everyone nodded and split into their groups. Emma jumped into her bug with Robin and Regina. "Why would Zelena want my sister? How did she even know I had a sibling?" The blonde thought aloud. For once, even Regina was stumped. "All Zelena has ever wanted is what I had. To destroy my happy ending. This has nothing to do with me, really." The mayor mused.

"Let's start looking at Regina's vault. That's probably the first place Zelena would go." Robin suggested. "Alright, we'll start there." Emma agreed, starting to drive towards the town line. Suddenly, she lost control of the car. "Emma!" Regina yelled as the sheriff slammed on her brakes and the car started to spin. She barely had time to react as the bug collided with David's truck. With the sound of shattering glass and screeching cars, everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thanks for sticking with me! Hope you enjoy this!**

When Cameron came to she looked around to see she was in a marble room of some sort. Her ankles were chained to a large cabinet filled with glowing red orbs. Her hands were tied behind her back with some sort of plastic that cut into her wrists painfully. She struggled against them, but it was no use, especially with the metal cuffs.

In the dimly lit room she could just make out another girl about 5 feet away laying on the floor. The girl moved a bit, groaning as she sat up. "What the hell?" She murmured. Cameron gasped as she saw a mirror image of herself with blonde hair. This must be her sister, her family that August was talking about.

Then everything came back to her. Meeting her sister (Emma, was that her name?) shaking her hand, seeing her transform into another woman, blacking out. No, she couldn't have transformed into someone else. It must have been a hallucination. August probably drugged her when she stupidly stopped in the middle of nowhere. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him. "Damn it!" The brunette cursed out loud.

The blonde looked over at her finally. "Cameron?" She said. "This isn't real. This isn't happening!" Cameron shut her eyes and frantically willed herself to wake up. Then she was being shaken roughly. Her eyes snapped open to see Emma next to her. "Get away from me!" Cameron yelled, trying to pull away.

"Cameron it's okay. I'm your sister Emma!" The blonde said. Cameron stopped fighting and looked at her for a minute. "You- you're real?" The doctor stammered. "Yes. I know you saw some things they didn't make sense earlier, but I'm going to help you. You just have to trust me." Emma answered. Cameron realized the blonde's head was bleeding and she was favoring her right side. "You're hurt."

The doctor in her came out and as soon as her hands were free she reached up to examine Emma's head. The blonde pulled away awkwardly. "I'm fine it's just a scratch. Let's get out of here."

"I'm a doctor. I deal with these types of injuries all the time. If you'll just get me out of here I can help you." Cameron said. Emma nodded, and with the flick of her wrist her ankles were free. "How the hell did you do that?!" Cameron gasped in shock. "I'll explain later. Come on." The blonde pulled Cameron to her feet and lead her towards the stairs.

A flash of light sent them both flying backwards. Cameron found herself on the ground with Emma next to her. She looked up to see the red haired woman that had kidnapped her in the first place. The woman laughed, delighted. The young doctor didn't realize what was going on. Was there some weird technology keeping them trapped? "You must be Cameron. The Savior's twin." The woman said.

Emma came to, quickly sitting up. "Zelena!" She hissed. "Not quite." The redhead said with a smirk. Green smoke engulfed her, and suddenly a man was standing in her place. "Gold!" Emma gasped. Cameron felt like she was going to faint again. What the hell was going on? "That's right, dearie. I had to come back to see this sister of yours. I never thought you'd find her. Of course now that she's here, I can't just let the two of you go."

"What do you want?" Cameron asked in a shaky voice. The man finally looked at her. "You threaten my existence, being here, for reasons you don't understand. It's bad enough the Savior is here." The man answered. "We defeated you. Right after you killed my son!" Emma snapped. "You thought you did. I transported myself to Oz, where I took Zelena's magic and destroyed her. But then the puppet got in the way." Gold said. "August…" Emma trailed off, looking as confused as Cameron felt. Gold pulled out a small dagger, and Emma raised her hands as if trying to attack him.

"I'm afraid you are powerless to attack me, I've neutralized your magic." The man said. _"Magic? What the hell was this man talking about? The Savior? Puppets, Oz?"_ Cameron's mind raced. But as she saw him pull the dagger back, a light in his eyes as he smirked at Emma, the brunette knew she couldn't just let her die. She jumped in front of her sister, arms in front of her.

Emma grabbed onto her hand, and with a flash of light, Gold was thrown back against the wall, the dagger he held clattering to the floor. "You have magic!" Emma said in shock, pulling her up. Their hands were glowing and Cameron felt an energy flowing through both of them. She saw herself as a baby, being held by her mother, seeing her father briefly before she was taken to a wardrobe.

In her mind she saw two little girls, one blonde and one with brown hair, holding hands and running across a meadow, their parents behind them with a castle in the distance. A shiny unicorn mobile above a bed, her mother telling her she looked beautiful as she got ready for the ball. She saw Emma grab her hand, dancing with her to the tune of a jewelry box. A young boy was pulling at her arm, wanting his aunt to play with him. And lastly she saw herself walking down the aisle in a white wedding gown, her father's arm linked through hers and Emma standing at the front of the room. At the end of the altar was August.

The vision only lasted a couple seconds, but Cameron felt like she just experienced years' worth of a life she never got to have. As her eyes met Emma's, she knew her sister had seen it too. This is what would have happened had she never been sent away. The woman's mind was trying to reject the thought of magic and fairytales, but in her heart she knew this was real. This is the reason she's always felt alone. But standing here holding onto Emma's hand her heart felt full and for the first time in her life she felt like she truly belonged.

But suddenly she felt a hand being stabbed into her chest. Cameron fell to the ground, gasping in pain. She turned to see Gold holding a glowing red thing. A heart. That's what those glowing orbs were. The doctor in her wanted to laugh. This wasn't possible! But she watched as he squeezed it. She heard Emma scream as the man crushed her heart to dust. Everything went dark.

Then she was opening her eyes to see she was surrounded by a bright light. A young boy that looked to be about 13 stood next to her. "Hi. I'm Henry." He introduced himself. Cameron immediately recognized him as the boy in her vision that wanted her to play with him. This must be Emma's son. "Wanna hear about my plan? It's called Operation Mongoose."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma watched in shock as Gold ripped out Cameron's heart. The young woman fell to the floor, her hand slipping from the blonde's grasp. Emma was still recovering from the powerful visions she had seen moments before. Gold smirked, and with a clench of his fist, her sister's heart was crushed to dust. "No!" Emma screamed as Cameron went limp, her eyes closing.

"You can never defeat the Dark One." Gold growled, slowly leaving her alone in the vault and releasing the magical barrier. "Emma!" The blonde heard her father yell. She kneeled beside her sister, tears streaming down her face. She had never felt a heartbreak this bad since her son had died. Her family ran into the vault, scraped and bruised but otherwise fine.

Mary Margaret rushed to her daughter's side, looking down at her other daughter laying on the ground. "He- Gold- he crushed her heart. He killed her!" Emma sobbed, helpless to do anything. Although she didn't really know Cameron, when they connected magically she felt like she _did_ know her. This woman, this stranger, she filled the emptiness in Emma's heart.

"Where is Zelena?" Regina asked. Emma looked up at the older woman. "Don't you get it?! Gold was impersonating her! He got to Oz somehow after he killed Henry and Hook, making it seem like he was dead. He took Zelena's magic and killed her. He said- he said he couldn't let Cameron live because she threatened his existence. She had magic, like me. Now she's gone and Gold is out there free!" Emma broke down into tears again.

August found them in the vault, his eyes widening at the sight of Cameron unmoving on the ground. Emma's heart broke for him too, as he kneeled down beside the blonde. "She's gone." Emma said, her voice barely above a whisper. August shook his head, refusing to believe her. "No. She can't be gone. She- there has to be a way we can fix this. True love's kiss!" He said, kissing the brunette. Emma watched hopefully as August lightly touched his lips to her sister's. "Cameron." He whispered to her. Nothing happened. "Allison!" The man said louder, his own eyes filling with tears.

"Robin and I will go find Gold." Regina said, touching Emma's shoulder. "We'll get Cameron back home and try to bring her back." August said. David pulled Emma up, hugging her to him and cradling her head. "Daddy." She said into his chest, tears soaking his shirt. The woman let him lead her out to his truck while August picked up Cameron.

Back at the Charmings' loft, David made a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon for his distraught daughter as she sat by Cameron's side, holding her hand. August sat on the other side of her, equally as distraught. "I just don't see how true love's kiss didn't work!" August sighed, upset. Emma glanced at him, feeling sad for both of them. "Maybe I'm not her true love." The young man said, holding his head in his hands.

Emma reached over and took August's hand. "You _are_ her true love, August. I've seen it. She loves you. We'll find a way to save her." The blonde smiled at her mother gratefully as Mary Margaret wrapped a quilt around her shoulders. David wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. August's mouth dropped open as if in shock. "August what is it?" Emma asked, worried for her friend.

"Your parents share one heart. Cameron and I can do the same. Maybe our love is strong enough to overpower this." August answered. Emma shook her head, glancing at her parents. "That's too dangerous. Magic is unpredictable, who knows what it will do." The blonde disagreed. "Love is the greatest magic of all. I believe in it. I believe in us." The man said determinedly.

Emma slowly nodded, knowing what it felt like to lose a love. Then, the door to the loft slammed open, Regina and Robin quickly coming in. "We lost Gold. We found him at his shop and then he poofed out. We need to put a protection spell on the loft." Regina said. "August had an idea. He wants to split his heart in half and give the other to Cameron. We thought it might be best to try that." Emma interjected.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Magic is unpredictable. Besides, Gold is most likely on his way here now."

"Please, Regina. Let me try." August begged the woman. Emma's heart leapt as Regina nodded. "Alright I'll do it." The mayor said, walking over to August. "I'm afraid not, Dearie." Gold poofed in just as Regina was about to take August's heart. Emma jumped up, trying to use her magic to protect her friend. "Your magic is powerless against me, Savior. You're too late." Gold growled, and with a smirk and the wave of his hand Emma watched in horror as August was turned back into a wooden doll. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have more pressing matters to attend to." Gold said, poofing out in a thick cloud of red smoke.

Everyone stared in shock, not sure what to do. Emma felt her heart sinking in her chest until she realized what August was about to do. "He mentioned sharing a heart with Cameron. That their love could bring her back. I could do it. I could split my heart in half." Emma said. "Emma you barely even know her. Besides, this is way too dangerous." David pointed out.

"I felt us connect through a vision. We have a bond stronger than anything I've felt before. Besides, she's your daughter! You should care about her just as much as me or Neal!"

Mary Margaret held their youngest daughter's hand, tears filling her eyes. They should have protected her. They should have found her as soon as the curse had broken. "David, Emma's right. Allison is our daughter. We need to try."

David slowly nodded in agreement. Regina went over to the Savior, gently laying her hand on the blonde's chest. "Thank you for breaking the curse. You gave me a happy ending and you became my best friend." The brunette said, hugging the blonde tightly before stepping back. "Thank you Regina. Now it's your turn to give me my happy ending." Emma answered.

Regina grabbed Emma's heart, wincing as her friend gasped in pain. Robin set the Savior down next to Cameron and Regina carefully squeezed and twisted the heart until it split with a crack. Emma slowly fell unconscious. Regina gently put the two halves in each woman and stepped back, waiting nervously. Robin put an arm around her, and she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. David and Mary Margaret held each other tightly and everyone held their breath.

Both women sat up at the same time, gasping for air. Emma turned to see her sister alive and well beside her and threw her arms around her. Cameron hugged her back, tears streaming down her face. "Henry knew you could do it." Cameron said. Emma pulled back, staring at her. Regina stepped forward as well, both in shock. "You talked to Henry?" Emma asked. Cameron nodded in answer. "He explained to me that this was his plan all along. He called it Operation Mongoose. He knew your happy ending was to find me."

Emma looked over at Regina, who was smiling like she was. Then Cameron finally noticed August. "August. What happened?" She asked, beginning to panic. "Gold turned him back into what he used to be." Emma said sadly. "Can we- is there any way we can turn him back?" Cameron asked, her eyes hopeful. "We don't know how. Gold was the only one able to." Emma answered, touching her sister's arm. Mary Margaret and David went over to their younger daughter. Emma smiled sadly as Cameron hugged both of them, knowing she felt the bond and finally believed that all of this was true.

"Well isn't this a wonderful family reunion?" Gold sneered, poofing in with Belle beside him. "You are getting rather annoying. I thought I killed you." The man said to Cameron. Emma stood up protectively. "I brought her back. Now I'm going to get rid of you once and for all." Emma growled. Gold merely smirked at the blonde. "I don't think so, Dearie." He moved to attack her but Belle pulled out the dagger.

"Stop." She commanded him. Gold turned to look at her in shock. "Belle, how did you get that?" He demanded. "I spent hours in your shop, Rumple. And I know you; you won't let your power go so easily. I won't let you hurt anyone else." The young woman said defiantly, raising her chin. "Belle I'm sorry. I love you. Don't you love me?" Gold asked her. "I did." Belle answered softly, touching his cheek with her hand.

Emma and the others watched in shock as Belle stabbed Gold in the chest with his own dagger. He fell to the ground, gasping. Just before he perished, his eyes locked onto Emma's. "I'll find a way back. And when I do, you're all going to pay."

Rather calm, Belle handed Regina the dagger. "Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked. The woman nodded. "I got over losing Rumple a long time ago. Now everyone will be safe." She answered. Emma hugged Belle, knowing the woman must be feeling bad despite her calm demeanor. "Thank you."

The blonde heard gasping, and turned to see Cameron kissing August. The once wooden man was turning back into a human again. "Allison you're alright!" He said excitedly, hugging her. Her sister kissed him again. "So are you! True love's kiss really does work."

 **Epilogue**

The gang decided to travel back to the Enchanted Forest and start over, keeping their memories of Storybrooke. Regina became Queen and Robin as King, with permission from Snow and David. Regina legally adopted Roland. Emma and Cameron became babies again along with August, wanting to grow up together as a family. As they grew up, Regina taught them how to use their light magic for good. Snow and David had Emma and Cameron's little brother, Neal. Belle and Will got married and had a daughter they named Collette after her mother. As adults, Cameron and August got married and Cameron became a doctor in the kingdom. They had a daughter they named Eva after Snow's mother. As a child, Emma and a young orphan boy named Kovu became friends, and her parents thought it best for him to live with them. They were married as adults, having a son they named Daniel. And they all lived happily ever after.

 **Well that's the end of Two Worlds, One Heart! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again, THANK YOU for supporting and sticking with me! I'm sorry this was so short but this is only my first story after all. Please let me know what you thought of this, and I would be happy to take any recommendations on what I should write next! Much love.**


End file.
